


Need

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Need

She is his greatest need.

That he needs to feed.

Bold and beautiful. 

But also very resourceful.


End file.
